L'attaque du sanctuaire
by Nanthana14
Summary: Alors que tout semble calme dans le sanctuaire, Ayor ressent une impression étrange de danger. Quelque chose se cache dans l'ombre.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga**

**Pourrais prendre place entre la fin de l'arc du sanctuaire et l'arc d'Asgard de la série originale. Oui, je crois que ces derniers j'ai subitement eu l'envie de me remettre vraiment à la série d'origine surtout avec ce qu'on vient de nous sortir... Ce thème est tombée pile quand j'en avais besoins**

**Alors que tout semble calme dans le sanctuaire, Ayor ressent une impression étrange de danger. Quelque chose se cache dans l'ombre.**

**Et voilà une petite fic qui est né dans le cadre de la Nuit**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Zodiaque" (sérieux, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien écrire d'autre !)**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**L'ATTAQUE DU SANCTUAIRE**_

_**chapitre 1**_

La nuit paraissait calme sur le sanctuaire. Depuis les derniers affrontements, les chevaliers du zodiaque, protecteurs d'Athéna, avait connu une période de paix et de tranquillité bienvenue.

Cependant quand Ayor traversa la maison du lion, le chevalier d'or perçut quelque chose d'étrange. Il s'immobilisa pour regarder autour de lui. Ce temple était sa maison, il n'était pas censé ressentir cette étrange sensation de danger qui lui compressait la poitrine. Surtout qu'il savait que la situation était assez calme ces derniers temps. Assez pour qu'il ne porte pas son armure en permanence. L'étrange impression continua néanmoins de planer et le jeune homme se retourna vivement. Il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à localiser.

Un bruit de sifflement parvint à ses oreilles à peine une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne perçoive le danger. Une lance fonçait dans sa direction. Ayor tenta de l'éviter, mais il avait réagit trop tard. La lance le frappa brutalement au côté gauche, transperçant sa poitrine se part en part pour ressortir dans son dos et finir sa course dans le mur derrière lui.

Ayor laissa échapper un cri de douleur et chancela. Sa main gauche se porta à sa blessure qui saignait abondamment et il s'écroula lourdement à l'arrière. Son corps heurta violemment le sol et il se mit à gémir doucement pendant que sa main gauche se crispait plus fort sur sa blessure dont il sentait le sang continuait de couler. Sa vue se fit floue et un frémissement parcourut son corps blessé.

La douleur était terrible. Son cœur semblait battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ayor laissa échapper d'autres gémissements pendant que sa main se mit à trembler. Ses forces semblaient l'abandonner tellement vite. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas céder aussi facilement… Un danger rôdait dans le sanctuaire et il se devait d'aider à le combattre, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire. Un nouveau frémissement le parcourut, lui faisant comprendre que son corps était déjà en train de l'abandonner à cause de la gravité de sa blessure quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

Ayor se raidit, la personne qui était en train d'approcher ne pouvait être que celle qui venait de l'attaquer aussi sauvagement. Le chevalier d'or tenta de se redresser pour lui faire face, mais la douleur le déchira en deux et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Son corps trembla plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne puisse le maitriser et que sa vue redevienne moins floue. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Ayor ferma les yeux pour essayer de se maitriser. Sa cosmo-énergie, bien que faible se mit à l'entourer et il serra le poing droit, prêt à jeter ses dernières forces dans une ultime attaque.

Une longue silhouette drapée de noir et tenant une lance recouverte de sang, s'approcha de lui, observant son corps qui tremblait toujours. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je suis déçu, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi facile de tuer un chevalier d'or d'Athéna.

Ayor frémit.

\- Les attaques en traître sont simples à faire…

\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux mais au final ce qui compte c'est que tu meurs chevalier, peu m'importe la méthode.

\- Et l'honneur ?

\- Je laisse ça à d'autres !

Le sombre ennemi, fit pivoter sa lance pour la positionner au-dessus de la poitrine d'Ayor.

\- Un dernier mot peut-être ?

\- Lâche…

\- Merci !

L'ennemi sombre leva la lance pour prendre de l'élan et frapper le corps du chevalier blessé étendu à ses pieds. Ayor tenta une dernière fois de rassembler ses forces pour se défendre, mais il était déjà trop faible pour ça. Son corps frémit pendant que le goût du sang lui remonta dans la bouche à cause d'une légère quinte de toux. Il allait mourir là, sans vraiment savoir qui était cet homme ni quel était son but.

Son ennemi sourit et s'apprêtait à le transpercer lorsqu'une attaque d'une force terrible le balaya, envoyant son corps se briser contre le mur. Ayor frémit et gémit doucement, tentant de lutter contre la torpeur qui l'entourait pendant qu'une voix forte et puissante cria son nom.

\- Ayor !

Le jeune homme fit l'effort de tourner la tête en direction de cette voix qu'il avait pourtant reconnue dés la première seconde. Aldébaran arrivait dans sa direction en courant, suivi par Mö. Le chevalier du taureau se jeta à genoux devant son ami, réprimant un frémissement devant son corps recouvert de sang.

\- Ayor !

Le chevalier du lion tenta de lui répondre, mais il fut prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et le goût du sang se fit plus prononcé dans sa bouche.

Aldébaran glissa sa main sous sa nuque pour lui redresser la tête, essuyant du pouce le sang qui tâchait ses lèvres.

\- Mon dieu, Ayor…

Le regard plein de douleur que lui adressa son ami finit de lui transpercer la poitrine. Le chevalier du taureau avait un physique impressionnant, mais c'était un vrai gentil, fidèle à ses amis. Voir le jeune chevalier du lion dans un tel état le bouleversait. Il glissa ses mains sous lui et l'attira un peu plus dans ses bras pendant que Mö se penchait avec un air grave sur sa blessure. La main d'Aldébaran se posa sur sa joue.

\- Je suis là Ayor.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Je le vois petit frère, accroche-toi.

Sa voix était remplie d'affection et Ayor frémit. A la mort de son frère, le jeune homme s'était senti abandonné, perdu et déstabilisé. Aldébaran était le meilleur ami d'Ayoros et devant la détresse de son cadet que tout le sanctuaire regardait comme le frère du traître, il avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, le traitant comme son propre frère. Ayor frémit et tourna la tête pour l'appuyer contre la poitrine puissante de son ami. Cette affection quasi fraternelle était partagée par les deux hommes et il se sentait si mal que de se retrouver dans ses bras était un réconfort qui lui faisait du bien. Le chevalier du taureau le comprit et sa main pressa sa joue un peu plus fort.

\- Allez, accroche-toi.

Ayor frémit et Aldébaran jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Mö.

\- Il est tellement faible.

\- Je n'arrive pas à arrêter son hémorragie, lui répondit le chevalier du bélier dont les mains étaient recouvertes du sang du chevalier d'or.

Aldébaran frissonna, ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Allez Ayor, je t'en supplie… Il faut lutter.

\- Je… Trouve qui il était… Athéna… je…

Plus de sang tâcha les lèvres du jeune chevalier et Aldébaran sentit la rage et la douleur monter en lui devant la lente agonie de ce jeune frère de cœur.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, mais accroche-toi… On va te tirer de là !

\- Non…

\- De quoi qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Mes forces me quittent… Murmura du bout des lèvres le jeune homme dont les yeux se fermaient lentement, pendant que son corps en état de choc se mit à trembler.

\- Non, reste avec moi ! S'exclama Aldébaran en lui tapotant la joue. Ne t'endors pas !

Les yeux du chevalier du taureau se posèrent sur Mö qui luttait toujours contre l'hémorragie massive de leur ami blessé. Un frémissement le parcouru… Il était réellement en train de mourir.

\- Allez Ayor, non…

Le blessé se cabra doucement en se mettant à tousser et il dû lutter de longues minutes pour reprendre un semblant de souffle, crachant le sang qui lui remontait dans la bouche. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et sifflante. Aldébaran le serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Je suis là…

Ayor frémit et fit l'effort de lever les yeux sur son ami. Des yeux fiévreux et voilé qui touchèrent profondément le chevalier du taureau.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il sera là… pour m'accueillir et… me serrer dans ses bras ?

Aldébaran comprit que son ami faisait référence à son frère et à de possibles retrouvailles dans la mort et frémit.

\- Je ne sais pas mon grand… Je l'espère… Pour vous deux, je l'espère…

Sa voix était éraillée par les sanglots qui étaient en train de s'en prendre à lui. Il était si faible. Ayor hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer, arrachant un cri à son ami.

\- Non, je t'en prie ! Non ! Ayor ! Non !

Mais le jeune chevalier du lion était arrivé au bout de ses forces et il perdit connaissance dans les bras de son ami. Aldébaran frémit et le serra plus fort contre lui en cédant à ses larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Pas toi…

\- J'ai arrêté son hémorragie, lui répondit Mö d'une voix où était palpable son émotion. Nous devons l'emmener au plus vite à l'hôpital.

\- Je m'en charge, répliqua Aldébaran en glissant ses mains sous les jambes d'Ayor pour le soulever tout en lui murmurant. Toi essaie d'en savoir plus sur ce type.

Mö hocha la tête et Aldébaran se redressa, serrant doucement son ami dans ses bras.

\- Accroche-toi petit frère… ça va aller.


End file.
